In recent years the electronic industry has seen the rapid replacement of conventional technologies that have been in use for several decades without major improvements.
One such example is the conventional incandescent light bulb being replaced by light emitting diodes (LEDs). The lifetime of incandescent light bulbs is generally on the order of a few thousand hours, while LEDs claim lifetimes of several tens of thousands of hours. These long lifetimes are only made possible if the light emitting materials in an LED can effectively be protected from degradation by environmental factors, such as oxygen and moisture. Frequently this is done by encapsulating the LED in a polymer. However, such encapsulating polymers need to fulfill a number of further requirements:                The polymer has to withstand high temperatures without degradation of mechanical and/or optical properties;        in addition to optical clarity and high service temperature the polymer needs to have a high refractive index;        the polymer is required to have a high resistance to radiation of high intensity; and        there is a need for polymers that can be varied in elastic modulus from being very soft to hard.        
Recently polysilazane/polysiloxane copolymers have been proposed in US 2015/0188006 A1 as encapsulation polymers.
Such copolymers are for example disclosed in WO 02/068535 A1.
However, the known methods of producing such polysilazane/polysiloxane copolymers have proven difficult to perform and do not offer a high degree of flexibility in producing copolymers with different constitution and/or composition, which would thus permit tailor-making such copolymer for a specific application with a specific set of requirements.
It is therefore an object of the present application to provide for an improved manufacturing process, particularly a manufacturing process suitable for tailor-making of such polymers.
It is a further object of the present application to provide a method of producing silazane-siloxane copolymers that can be up-scaled to industrial scale.